Przebudzenie
by RedLipsAndDarkChocolate
Summary: Jace ma 22 lata. Rok temu Clary, miłość jego życia, opuściła go dla swojego przyjaciela wampira Simona. Jej odejście zrujnowało jego i tak kruche zaufanie do innych. Gdy ocalił młodą dziewczynę przed śmiercią, myślał, że znalazł lekarstwo na nieprzespane noce i nałogowe opróżnianie butelek po trunkach. Tylko Josephine nie zastąpi Clary. Jej jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem.


Rozdział 1

Zaśnięcie

Muzyka w klubie była ogłuszająca, a ona nie była fanką dennych dyskotekowych piosenek. W końcu to były urodziny jej przyjaciółki, Juliette, więc wypadało się pojawić. Nieważne, że miała migrenę od tych dudniących basów. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry przez jakieś dwie godziny, po których stwierdziła, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzyma. Miała wrażenie, że z każdym dźwiękiem w jej głowę wbija się szpilka. Dźwięki stały się jakieś specyficzne, niepodobne do jakichkolwiek innych, słyszanych przez nią w życiu. Głowa bolała ją do tego stopnia, że obrazy zaczęły się zamazywać. Tłumacząc się tym, że jest jej duszno, z trudem odnalazła tylne wyjście z klubu.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz i na kilka sekund głowa przestała ją boleć. Rozejrzała się po brudnej uliczce, na którą wyszła i poczuła niepokój, spowodowany czyjąś obecnością. Jakby ktoś ją obserwował. Poczuła, że na jej nos coś skapnęło. Podniosła rękę, żeby zidentyfikować ciecz. Na swoich palcach miała cuchnącą, kleistą, zieloną ciecz. Ostrożnie podniosła głowę do góry i zobaczyła coś, co sprawiło, że głos zamarł jej w gardle – nad jej głową, na ścianie siedziało coś, na co dotychczas natykała się tylko w tandetnych filmach science-fiction.

Stwór miał tułów długi na jakieś dwa metry, pokryty pulsującymi brodawkami, które wydzielały z siebie to ohydne zielone paskudztwo. Do ściany przyczepiony był za pomocą kilkunastu pająkowatych nóg. Potwór zwrócił w jej kierunku swoją głowę, która w całości pokryta była gałkami ocznymi o różnokolorowych tęczówkach. Zebrało jej się na wymioty. Pierwsze na co miała ochotę to zwymiotować. Wiedziała jednak, że nie znajduje się w najciekawszej sytuacji i zapewne nie ma na to czasu. Wolnym krokiem odeszła ku wylotowi uliczki. Drogę do wyjścia tarasował jej jednak identyczny stwór. Przełknęła ślinę w poszukiwaniu broni. Jedyne co w jej mniemaniu nadawało się do obrony było starą, zardzewiałą metalową rurą. Śmietniki i skrzynki po piwie raczej nie pomogłyby jej. Odwróciła się za siebie. Stwór znad drzwi zlazł już na ziemię i na solidnych, pająkowatych nogach sunął w jej kierunku. Był wysoki. Sięgałby jej gdzieś do szyi, gdyby stanął tuz obok niej. Drugi też zaczął się do niej zbliżać.

Wiedziała, że oba stwory muszą być w zasięgu jej wzroku. I to tyle, ile wiedziała z teorii walki z potworami. No może jeszcze to, że powinna uderzać w ich najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca – brzuch i głowę. To było już naprawdę wszystko. Teraz musiała tylko zaatakować jako pierwsza. I nie pozwolić sobie odebrać broni. Gdy obie kreatury znalazły się na wyciągnięcie ręki, wzięła zamach i uderzyła jedną z nich rurą wprost w oczy. Z zranionych oczu polała się dziwna czarna posoka, a stwór warknął, odsłaniając kilka rzędów lśniących ostrych jak rzeźnickie noże zębów. Odskoczyła uderzając w drugiego z nich. Nie widziała dobrych perspektyw na swoją przyszłość. Ten także warknął. Jeden z nich zaatakował ją pająkowatą łapą, próbując ją schwycić – nie dał rady, zdążyła uskoczyć. Wtedy oślizgły gado-pająk rzucił się całym ciałem w jej kierunku – wskoczyła na śmietnik, umykając przed jego potężnym cielskiem. Stojąc na plastikowym kuble poczuła na twarzy pierwsze krople deszczu, który po kilku sekundach lunął z całą siłą, a jej stopy zaczęły się ześlizgiwać z pojemnika. Stwory zaczęły oplatać swoimi kończynami spory kontener, więc wybiła się przeskakując na śmietnik obok. Jej noga obsunęła się po śliskiej powierzchni i gdyby nie złapała się lewą ręką szczebla zardzewiałej drabiny pożarowej wystającej ze ściany przy której stał kontener, spadłaby. Starała się utrzymać na podwyższeniu, z dala od ziemi i znajdujących się na niej kreatur, gdy poczuła na swojej prawej łydce uścisk szczęk. Opanował ją dojmujący strach, zaczęła na oślep kopać wolną nogą i uderzać metalową rurą w potwora, którego jej próby obrony wkurzały jeszcze bardziej i sprawiały, że szarpał jej ciałem jeszcze mocniej. Drugi potwór przewrócił śmietnik i sprawił, że znalazła się na ziemi puszczając drabinę. Korzystając z okazji, z rozpędu związanego ze spadaniem wbiła mu rurę między oczy. Uścisk zelżał i z trudem wyjęła nogę z jego paszczy. Wyglądało to okropnie, ale nie miała czasu nad tym rozmyślać. Stanęła na nogach, opierając swój ciężar na lewej stopie. Chwyciła rurę próbując ją wydrzeć z ciała martwego stwora. Nie miała na to siły. Nie miała także broni. Drugi stwór rzucił się w jej kierunku, utykając pokonała jedynie pół metra nim ją dopadł. Poczuła jak w skórę jej pleców przecinają ostre pazury. Upadła na kolana, podtrzymując się rękoma. Stwór wbił zakończone pazurami łapy w jej bok i przerzucił ją tak, że leżała na plecach. Poczuła jak po jej twarzy spływa krew. Lewy bok też wydawał się porządnie poharatany, ale ból pojawił się dopiero, gdy gado-pajak wyszarpnął swoje pazury z jej ciała. Zacisnęła zęby. Jej wzrok zasnuwała delikatna mgiełka. Musiała być silna, spróbować przeżyć. Stwór pochylił się nad nią, przygniatając ją do ziemi. Wbiła paznokcie w jego oczy. Warknął tak głośno, że na chwilę straciła słuch. Potem usłyszała krzyk:

-Alec, Jace, tutaj!

Potwór nie czekał jednak na przybyszy, którzy mogli jej pomóc. Wbił zęby w jej ramię. Zawyła nieludzko, mając nadzieję, że to już koniec. Nie wyświetlał jej się w głowie filmik zatytułowany „Moje szczęśliwe życie". Nie wspominała dobrych chwil. Po prostu chciała, żeby ten ból ustąpił. Pragnęła życia, ale w tej sytuacji nie miała już nawet nadziei. Pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Zaakceptowała go. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na śmierć.

Poczuła jak uścisk szczęk na jej ramieniu zelżał, jak ciężar leżący na niej i miażdżący jej żebra znika. To wszystko? To już koniec? Przecież ból powinien zniknąć. Może jest już w piekle, w które nie wierzyła. Otworzyła oczy. Nad nią pochylał się chłopak o wijących się, złotych włosach i również złotych, otoczonych ciemnymi rzęsami oczach. Miał jasną cerę, a jego rysy twarzy na myśl przywodziły anioła.

Jesteś aniołem? - jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał jej ciche pytanie. - Skoro i tak nie żyję, to dlaczego to nadali boli? - dodała.

Przeżyjesz. Żyjesz i przeżyjesz, tylko musisz w to uwierzyć. - szepnął.

W odpowiedzi zachłysnęła się krwią i zaczęła kaszleć. W oczach chłopaka zauważyła coś na kształt troski. Delikatnie wsunął ręce pod jej kolana i łopatki. Bez trudu podniósł ją z ziemi.

Zabieramy ją. Szybko. Nie mamy dużo czasu. - powiedział do swoich towarzyszy.

Jace, ona cierpi... To są śmiertelne rany. Wysysacze mają w ślinie naprawdę silną truciznę. Czy nie lepiej byłoby... - zaczęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

Ona przeżyje, Isabelle. Jeżeli się pospieszymy. Ona chce żyć. Lepiej zajmij się portalem. - przerwał jej złotowłosy chłopak, nazwany Jace'm.

Zadzwonię po Magnusa. Jego pomoc na pewno się przyda. Sami nie damy sobie z tym rady. - wtrącił się trzeci głos, także należący do chłopaka.

I za to cię uwielbiam, Alec. Mój parabati zna mnie na wylot. Przerażające. - pochwalił go Jace. W jego ustach te słowa były podziękowaniem za wstawieniem się za nim.  
>Spojrzał na dziewczynę, którą trzymał na rękach. Była dość drobna, nie należała też do wysokich, raczej do tych uroczych niskich kobiet, które braki we wzroście nadrabiały oślim uporem i duszą wojownika. Miała ładną owalną twarz, w której uwagę przykuwały niesamowite oczy – w kolorze soczystej oliwki z obwódką o grafitowym odcień i złotą aureolą wokół źrenicy – otoczone gęstymi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Z jej oczu, po bladych policzkach, spłynęło kilka łez, ale zaraz potem zagryzła zęby – nie miała zamiaru użalać się nad sobą.<p>

Jace, Magnus zaraz będzie w Instytucie. - Alec wybudził swojego przyjaciela z letargu.

Przejście jest już gotowe. - dodała kolejną dobrą wiadomość Isabelle.

Dobra. Zmywamy się stąd. - stwierdził złotowłosy.

Szybkim krokami przemierzali korytarze Instytutu. Stan dziewczyny niesionej przez Jace'a pogarszał się z każdą minutą. Jej spojrzenie stało się zamglone, a jej ciało zaczęło drżeć i nadmiernie się pocić, próbując bronić się przed trucizną Wysysaczy. Nie miała już nawet siły na to, by dać w jakikolwiek sposób znać im jak bardzo cierpi. Tuż przed Salą Uzdrowień zadzwonił jej telefon. Isabelle wyjęła go z jej kieszeni i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

- Kto? - zapytała z trudem właścicielka urządzenia.

Juliette. - odparła łagodnie Isabelle. - Przykro mi, ale nie mogę odebrać, a ty nie jesteś w stanie z nią rozmawiać. Nie możemy wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. - dodała.

Odpowiedziało jej wyrozumiałe delikatne skinięcie głową – na znak zrozumienia i akceptacji sytuacji. Czarnowłosa piękność uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do niedoszłej ofiary Wysysaczy, gdy wyszli z ostatniego, na ich drodze zakrętu, w korytarz, na którym ktoś już czekał.  
>- Magnus ! - krzyknął Alec, widząc przed salą wysokiego, szczupłego młodzieńca o kocich oczach. Wspomniany rzucił mu czarujący uśmiech, wywołując rumieniec na jego twarzy.<p>

-Witaj, Magnusie. - powitała go Isabelle.

Jace przepchnął się do przodu z dziewczyną, trzymaną przez niego na rękach. W kocich oczach mężczyzny pojawił się blady błysk, jakby jakieś ulotne wspomnienie przesunęło się na wierzch jego świadomości. Lekko zmrużył oczy.

- Wysysacze? - zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Walczyła z nimi. Wyczuwam odwagę i siłę. Zabiła jednego. Taka ludzka, a zarazem tak daleka od ludzkości. - dodał.

- Bane, mógłbyś jej pomóc, a nie mówić nam o czymś, o czym już dawno wiemy. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś to zrobił. - stwierdził chłodno złotooki chłopak, mijając Magnusa i kopniakiem otwierając drzwi do Sali Uzdrowień.

Maryse Lightwood, matka Aleca i Isabelle, zawsze zarzucała swojemu przybranemu synowi, Jace'owi brak cierpliwości. Miała zupełną rację. Tylko, że to teraz nie było jego największą troską. W jakiś sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za uratowaną przez siebie dziewczynę. Martwił się o nią w zupełnie irracjonalny sposób, przecież jej nie znał, wydeptując ścieżkę w dywanie przed zamkniętą Salą Uzdrowień.  
>Magnus Bane nie znosił, gdy ktoś nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Twierdził, że do leczenia i ogólnie rzecz biorąc posługiwania się bardziej skomplikowaną magią, potrzebował spokoju i ciszy. Poza tym nie chciał by ktoś mu ślęczał nad głową, oceniając jego pracę i wytykając mu braki, których magia nie potrafiła wypełnić.<br>Duże, rzeźbione wrota do Sali Uzdrowień rozwarły się na całą szerokość po czterech godzinach. Wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się na korytarzu – Alec, Isabelle, Jace, a nawet Church, który był kotem, odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi. Z pomieszczenia wysunął się Bane. Jego białe, skórzane spodnie i wściekle turkusowa koszula, srebrne, lakierowane buty także, wszystko było poplamione od krwi. Czegoś takiego nie widzieli nigdy przedtem.  
>- Co się stało? Co ci jest, Magnusie?- zapytał brat Isabelle.<br>- To nie moja krew. To krew tej dziewczyny. Jeszcze nie skończyłem... W jej ciele utkwiły kawałki zębów i pazurów Wysysaczy. Nie mogę ich wyjąć za pomocą magii. Pod jej wpływem rozpuszczają się, stając się śmiertelną trucizną. Zabiła by ją kilkadziesiąt razy za duża dawka jadu. Dlatego trzeba je wyjąć ręcznie. Nie ingerując w te miejsca magią. Nie można też ich znieczulić, więc... Musicie ją przytrzymać, gdy będę usuwał fragmenty tych pijawek. - oznajmił Bane z dość nietęgą miną. Znajdujący się na korytarzu spojrzeli po sobie.  
>- Dobra ja pójdę. W końcu to ja ją tu przyniosłem.- powiedział Jace i ruszył do otwartego pokoju.<p>

Magnus spojrzał jeszcze raz na rodzeństwo Lightwoodów, zatrzymując blondyna w wejściu do sali.  
>- Potrzebuję jeszcze kogoś. Te kawałki utkwiły dosyć... głęboko... Ich wyciąganie nie należy do znośnego. Zainfekowały się już, wczepiając się w ciało... Musimy się pospieszyć. - stwierdził mężczyzna o kocich oczach.<br>Na twarzy Isabelle można było dostrzec przerażenie pomieszane z obrzydzeniem. Jej brat był bardziej subtelny – pobladł, a jego oczy wyrażały tylko żal. Natomiast Jace spojrzał na nich z wyzwaniem i determinacją w oczach.  
>- Może byście się ruszyli? - warknął zirytowany w kierunku przybranego rodzeństwa obrzucając ich gniewnym spojrzeniem.<p>

- Jace, ona nie powinna cierpieć... - zaczęła kruczowłosa dziewczyna.

- NIE ZABIJĘ JEJ ! - warknął jasnowłosy, stając tuż przed nią i mierząc ja wściekłym spojrzeniem. Isabelle szukała wsparcia u Magnusa.

- Nie zabijemy jej... Ona przeżyje. Jestem tego pewien, Isabelle. Chodźmy, czas ucieka.  
>Wszyscy weszli do Sali Uzdrowień. Cała pościel była w plamach od krwi. Leżała na boku z odkrytymi ramionami i plecami, miała na sobie tylko lekkie prześcieradło. Jej włosy były mokre od potu i czerwonego płynu życia. Skóra była bladosina, a żyły nabrzmiałe. Miała przymknięte oczy i ciężko, świszcząco oddychała. Zaciskała kurczowo dłonie na metalowej ramie łóżka.<p>

- Josephine – odezwał się do niej miękko Magnus. Alec poczuł delikatne ukłucie zazdrości. Ten ton był zarezerwowany tylko dla niego. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. - Zrobimy to, o czym mówiłem. To nie będzie przyjemne, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Postaraj się jak najmniej szarpać. To ułatwi sprawę. Jednak nie przejmuj się, że może się nie udać. Przytrzymają cię Łowcy, nie zrobisz nikomu krzywdy. Zaczynamy.- dodał. Dziewczyna ponownie pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi.  
>Jace stanął za wezgłowiem, ostrożnie przyciskając bok dziewczyny do materaca. Jej skóra była lodowato zimna. Alec przytrzymywał jej nogi, a Isabelle stanęła za Magnusem, stawiając srebrną tacę, na której leżał skalpel i szczypce w trzech rozmiarach, na stoliku obok łóżka.<br>Wzięła głęboki oddech słysząc za plecami, dźwięk zetknięcia się metalu z metalem i zamknęła oczy.  
>Po kilku sekundach Instytutem targnął tak głośny wrzask, jakiego jego ściany jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyły. Dziewczyna ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej metalową konstrukcję łóżka. Po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka łez.<p>

- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał cicho czarownik za jej plecami. Tak cicho, że tylko ona to usłyszała. Ona i Jace.

W połowie usuwania z jej ciała fragmentów pazurów i zębów Wysysaczy, zemdlała. I tak wytrzymała długo, bo cały proces trwał trzy godziny. Po nich wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. Jej skóra była niemal przezroczysta. Leżąc tak w zakrwawionej pościeli, wyglądała na martwą. Wydawała się tak krucha. Zaraz po wyjęciu ostatniego z szczątków Wysysaczy, Isabelle wybiegła do łazienki, z której doszedł do nich dźwięk wymiotów. Nikt jej się nie dziwił. Alec wybiegł tuż za nią, biegnąc pomóc swojej młodszej siostrze doprowadzić się do porządku. Magnus odwrócił się plecami do łóżka, szukając czegoś w swojej torbie.  
>Jace puścił jej posiniaczony bok, a ona drgnęła niespokojnie. Chłodnymi palcami pogładził miejsce, w którym musiał ją przytrzymywać tak mocno. Poczuł na sobie kogoś spojrzenie. Przestał gładzić jej skórę. Podniósł wzrok, napotykając na kocie oczy czarownika, który ją uratował. Zganił się w myślach za ten irracjonalny, czuły gest i zsunął palce z jej ciała.<p>

- Ma na imię Josephine. Jest bardzo silna i wytrzymała. Wielu byłoby już po drugiej stronie po takim ataku... Mogłaby być z niej wspaniała Łowczyni, gdyby nie to, że jest... Zasada mówi, że czarownice i czarownicy jako mieszańcy są bezpłodni. Jednak każdą zasadę potwierdzają wyjątki. Mamy do czynienie z tym wyjątkiem. Jest w połowie czarownicą. Zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. Istnieje tylko kilka takich przypadków na przestrzeni ostatniego tysiąclecia. Jest mniej skłonna do przejścia na ciemną stronę, ale jej moce są ukryte i co za tym idzie nikt nie wie jakie tak naprawdę mają możliwości.- mówił Bane nie przerywając po pierwszym zdaniu, gdy rodzeństwo Lightwoodów wyłoniło się z łazienki. - Potrzebuje szkolenia. Trzeba ją nauczyć jak może wydobyć swoją moc i jak powinna ją kontrolować. Muszę zrobić to szybko. Ktoś na nią polował. Nieświadomą swoich mocy pół czarownicę można wykorzystać na naprawdę okropny sposób. Nie broni ją nic. Jest śmiertelna. Z łatwością można ją opętać i posiąść jej wolną wolę, a wtedy... Jedyną drogą do jej unicestwienia jest jej zabicie. Jedynym sposobem na to jest otrucie jej... Krwią czystej krwi anioła... Koniec końców to, że wplątała się w walkę z Wysysaczami wyszło jej na dobre. Przynajmniej nie musiałaby żyć ze świadomością tego, że ktoś posiadł jej ciało i moce, a ona nic nie może na to poradzić... Musicie ją chronić do czasu, w którym nie nauczę jej jak się bronić i jak zabić tego, który na nią nasłał Wysysaczy... Nikt nie odpuści sobie pół czarownicy bez walki.- dokończył Magnus.


End file.
